


Hot Spring

by Uchaitachi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/pseuds/Uchaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training Gajeel suggests that him and Levy take a quick stop on the way back to the guild...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is about my fifth Fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy :3

“I’m tired Gajeel!” Levy exclaimed out of breath, down on her knees. She looked over to Gajeel whom had a huge smile upon his face

“Gihi, you need to train a lot harder if you want to improve shrimp.” 

Noticing the way he was looking at her with that adorable smile, she looked down to her lap, her face starting to go a bright shade of red. She didn’t want him to notice of course. “I-I’m just not use to working this hard.”

Gajeel laughed again. How she loved that little laugh. “Let’s head back then shorty. This just means that you’ll need to work harder tomorrow.” He walked over to Levy and offered her his hand to get up off the ground. Levy hesitated for a minute, then grasped his hand and allowed him to lift her. Of course this made her blush even more.

The whole way back both of them never said a word. As they were walking down a road a bath house came into view.

“Hey shrimp. Why don’t we take a little break at the hot springs before we head back to the guild? It’s late so no one should be here. Plus, it’s a unisex one.”

“U-um…” Levy started going another shade of red. “S-sure Gajeel.” The thought of sharing a bath with Gajeel made her nervous.

Once inside the red building a girl stood behind the front desk. “Good evening you two. Are you looking to use one of the lovely hot springs tonight?”

Levy was unable to say anything so it was Gajeel who answered. “Yes. Is there a private bath available?” 

Levy was not expecting Gajeel to ask for a private bath… What was she going to do? Being with Gajeel while training was okay, but being alone with him with nothing else to do… She started to blush once again.

 

“I’ll meet you out there Lev” Gajeel stated on the other side of the curtain.

“O-okay!” She yelped in reply. Levy had never changed so slowly in her life. She was so nervous. Ever since she remember she had had a huge crush on the handsome iron dragon slayer, and she had never told anyone about it. The thought of being alone with him tonight made her both nervous, and excited. Finally she grabbed what little courage she thought she had and headed out to the bath to meet Gajeel.

She began to walk towards the edge of the bath which was very slippery. He was floating on his back, his eyes closed in relaxation. Levy developed another blush as the thought came into her mind. He was naked in there. Before she noticed what was happening, the ground was rushing up to meet her. Letting out a little squeal, she felt the warmth of Gajeel’s arms as he caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground. 

“You need to be careful, Shrimp.”

Levy was speechless. Their faces were so close. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and smelt like iron. Of course. What else would she expect. All she could do, not even noticing, was stare into his bright red eyes. She felt mesmerized. 

“Shrimp? You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Levy stuttered her reply.

“I don’t want you to fall like that again… You worried me.” Gajeel said, staring back into her own hazel eyes. Without another word, he carried her into the hot spring and sat her in his lap.

“W-what are you doing?” Levy could hardly speak. All she could notice was how close she was to him. She could feel his heart pounding in his strong, muscled chest. Gajeel made no reply. He simply just looked at her. A look of concern. “I-I’m okay now, y-you don’t need to keep hold of me…”

“I don’t want you to fall again…” Then all of a sudden his lips were on hers. Softly, barely touching. As quickly as it began, it was over. He didn’t say another word as he opened his eyes to look at her once more.

“G-Gajeel…” Levy was as bright as a tomato. 

“I’m sorry…” Gajeel replied, looking away.

“N-no. It’s okay. Gajeel, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Gajeel looked back to her. “What is it?”

“I…” Levy started to stutter her words again. Instead of continuing, she returned his kiss. It was not like the one he had given her. This one was more desperate. Like she couldn’t live without it.

 

As the two of them left the bath house, they walked close together. Gajeel with his arm draped across her shoulders. “We need to do this again..” He looked down at her, emotion showing in his deep red eyes.

“Y-Yeah.” Levy smiled up at him as she put a arm around his waist.


End file.
